koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Neoromance series
The Neoromance series (ネオロマンスシリーズ), alternatively called Neo Romance and officially abbreviated as Neoroma, is a franchise name for the romantic simulations created by Ruby Party. It began with the [[Angelique (game)|first Angelique]] title in 1994. These titles are romantic simulations for women. Their first title is generally recognized to have started the otome game market. The creative team for the games are all women, although male developers help with programming, music composition, and planning. Ruby Party's goal for stepping into the video game market was to create a "ladies' Nobunaga's Ambition". In other words, they wanted to create a groundbreaking, easy to play title that catered specifically to the female audience. They wanted to fill a niche for the largely male dominant video game market, something which gains Keiko Erikawa's wholehearted approval. Their efforts were published into the first Angelique game for the Super Famicon system. Originally, Angelique was advertised for young girls in their early teens, but it has since appealed to women in their twenties or thirties. The games also have a surprising amount of male fans, either by genuine curiosity or due to female acquaintances. Upon learning of their fanbase, Ruby Party respectfully changed their tone to be inviting to people of all ages. Their renewed mindset eventually led to the namesake of the branding name. Neoromance titles will not feature pornographic imagery or writing. Ruby Party members stress they are aiming to appeal to "the girl in every women's heart", no matter what the age. They want to focus on the romantic aspects found between characters, aiming to stress each character's personality, their habits, and their flaws. Situations that are too mature might alienate their audience from experiencing what Ruby Party had intended. Most games are partly voiced; voices are reserved for important story or character events while the rest of the game is mute. This contrasts the trends found with other Otome game video game companies, which often provide a fully voiced narrative for their games. As of 2013, all of their console titles are fully voiced. Although Japanese fans are eagerly awaiting a Warriors adaptation of the Neoromance franchises, the likelihood of Omega Force tackling the project is mixed. Tomohiko Sho said he would like to try it, but Akihiro Suzuki says he would not be willing to create it. Famitsu posted a questionnaire in October 2015 asking readers for their most wanted Warriors collaboration; Neoromance placed fourth. Omega Force commented with wonder over whether they should make the dream project a reality. Masaki Furusawa hopes to help cater to fans who want this project with Warriors All-Stars‎‎'s creation, but he expressed a desire to make a real Neoromance Musou someday. Entries Angelique opened the doors for more projects to be made. Each series features its own setting and distinct themes to separate themselves from one another. While media based on these games have been localized, the games themselves have not been formally localized beyond Asia. *''Angelique'' series *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' series *''Kiniro no Corda'' series *''Neo Angelique'' *''LoveφSummit'' *''MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!'' *''Geten no Hana'' Related Media Since Harukanaru Toki no Naka de began, the Neoromance franchises crossover during live stage events planned throughout Japan. These stage events include unique audio scenarios performed by voice actors live on stage, live performance for character image songs, voice actor talk sessions, and information for another Koei game title that might interest their female fans. Gitaroo-Man, for instance, was introduced by two voice actors who additionally appear in Neoromance titles. These stage events are often called Neoromance ♥ Festa. Events that are dedicated to the voice actors performing character image songs on stage are called various names based on the year or season. There are three theme songs for the Neoromance stage events: Bokutachi no Anniversary, Promised Rainbow and Neo Romance Ondo. Koei also published a fanbook/magazine publication dedicated to these franchises called Neoromance Tsushin Cure!. These books include developer commentary, sneak peeks with anime and drama CDs, and information for the games that were being released. Original short stories, trading cards, or exerts written by voice actors were also included. Fans could express their appreciation for characters through fanart or letters, some of which were published in each issue. Four different radio shows were made to combine two Neoromance series together. Karaoke no Tetsujin is scheduled to host a collaboration for five Neoromance IPs in their private rooms. Consumers who purchase any Neoromance game from participating retailers during the 2015 Neoromance Christmas Campaign will receive a random hologram postcard showcasing the characters from four different IPs. Characters from this branding label are downloadable portraits for Romance of the Three Kingdoms Maker. See Also *Neoromaster Gallery Neoromance-20th-kumada.jpg|Congratulatory comic from Geten no Hana comic artist, Kumada Yuka External Links *Official website, Official 20th Anniversary website *Official Twitter, Official Twitter for events, Official KOEI LABEL Twitter *Official Myspace page *Official YouTube channel *CEDEC 2008 report Category:Game Series